


Magnetic

by Jaedr



Series: Can't Stay Away [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, M/M, Mentioned Mickey Milkovich, Sometime in Season 8 maybe?, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedr/pseuds/Jaedr
Summary: “So tell me about Mickey,” Trevor puts out into the universe.Ian and Trevor have an honest discussion about Mickey and what he's meant to Ian.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Trevor
Series: Can't Stay Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware before you read that in this I have absolutely no ill will towards Trevor. I think him and Ian could have been so good for each other if they had let themselves be. You will not find any Trevor-bashing here, or anything where Ian or Trevor disparage Mickey either.

“So tell me about Mickey,” Trevor puts out into the universe after a late afternoon fuck in the hottest part of the summer day.

Ian tenses all over, unsure about where the trick was coming from but angry Trevor had chosen this moment to spring it on him. The other man knows he’s always a little weaker right after he’s lit his post-sex cigarette and inhaled that first drag. Hearing him chuckle from right beside him as callused fingertips plucked the cigarette right from between his own wasn’t helping, either.

“Relax, Red. Jesus.” Trevor took his own drag, tilting his head back to blow the smoke towards the ceiling. “Not a trick question.”

“Then what the fuck kind of question is it?” Ian practically snarls. God, he’s always zero to sixty when it comes to Mickey. Always ready to fuck or fight at a moment’s notice, even when the other man isn’t even here.

“A guy can’t ask a fucking question about the ex-con, ex-boyfriend his boyfriend dropped everything for to run off into the Mexican sunset for?”

“I didn’t,” Ian protests to Trevor’s raised eyebrow. Fucking raised eyebrows. What is it with the men in his life and their goddamn cocky son of a bitch eyebrows. God, when his type isn’t ‘rich and older and easy to lead around by the dick’ it sure is ‘smug fucking asshole.’ Ian needs better taste.

“I came back didn’t I?” Ian asks. He snatches his own cigarette back and starts to move to get out of the bed, pissed at the direction his post-coital relaxation is turning. But he likes Trevor, so when he feels a hand on his shoulder pulling him back down, he goes with it easily. “Why do you wanna know about him anyway?”

“Sheer curiosity about how good that ass could _possibly_ be,” Trevor responds as casually as he had asked the damn first question. He’s almost good enough that he could convince someone else. Ian knows his own boyfriend though. Ex-boyfriend? Fuck buddy? Whatever.

“I mean, I’ve seen those mugshots and he looks a little on the pushy side to be a really good bottom, y’know? I guess unless you’re into that kinda thing.”

“Wouldn’t be with you, then, would I? You’re the pushiest bottom known to man,” Ian responds as flippantly, smirking as he adds “Man’s dick at least. Maybe I like sticking my dick in tops? That’d explain it, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, but we both know that’s not what happened,” Trevor laughs out. “All the guys you were with wanted you to stick it in them, right? Because you were _sooo_ good at it?”

Ian can feel the corners of his mouth quirk up. Christ, this guy.

“Alright, yeah. He wanted it. God, Mickey was,” Ian trails off. He looks over at Trevor before continuing, “You’re sure you won’t get jealous?”

“Nah, I mean he’s in Mexico, right? You’re not planning on jumping ship again?” Ian thinks it’s supposed to come out a little more dry than it actually did. A little less sincere. It hurts a bit, remembering how much he had hurt Trevor.

Ian rolls over onto his side so he’s facing Trevor completely. He’s carefully looking at the ceiling like his forced air of nonchalance is going to shrivel away if he looks to closely at Ian’s face when he answers. Ian puts his hand on Trevor’s thigh and strokes it up and down, through the soft downy hair right above his knee to the coarser skin closer to his groin. It’s not about comforting Trevor so much as marveling that he still gets to do this. That he somehow hadn’t fucked it up by fucking off and fucking Trevor over.

“Not going anywhere,” Ian promises. 

“Okay, then tell me. For real, no jealousy,” Trevor looks down at Ian with that small smile he gets sometimes. When he’s been hurt in the past, but he’s still hoping he won’t get hurt this time. Ian’s gotten a lot of those. He nods and presses his face against Trevor’s ribs.

The lay like that for a few more minutes. Trevor fishes out half a joint from the ashtray next to the bed and lights up. Ian keeps running his hand up and down and over Trevor’s body.

“Fiona said Mickey would set a match to my life,” Ian mumbles.

He didn’t know how to feel about that since Fiona had said it. He knew his family would always have something against Mickey. Against his last name, against the way he acted, against the way they think he took Ian from them. He hated that even though Fiona was a bitch about Mickey, he couldn’t outright say she was wrong.

“Did he?” Trevor asks gently, his hand sliding into Ian’s hair. He can be so much at once. He’s gentle when Ian needs quiet. He’s loud and out and aggressive when Ian needs to be out of his head. Trevor is so good for him.

“Yeah,” Ian sighs. It hurts to admit it. He loves Mickey. He will probably always love Mickey. He frowns and changes his answer, “No.”

“No?”

“No.” Ian says a little more firmly. “I did that. I wanted to go with him.”

“He didn’t try to convince you?” Trevor could have sounded like he was pushing, but Ian could tell he really just wanted to know.

“No,” Ian admits. There. He said it. He hadn’t been manipulated. He hadn’t been off his meds. Mickey hadn’t tried to extort him or blackmail him or anything except be himself. The only thing that made him run after Mickey was the fact that it was Mickey.

“Mickey isn’t a match. He’s not…“ Ian tries to find the words to describe what Mickey is to him. To try to convince Trevor that Mickey hasn’t been a destructive force in his life. That if anything he’s always been one of the things that Ian felt he could count on, even if that just meant he could count on him not to change. Even when Ian couldn’t see or appreciate it.

“Mickey is a magnet.” Is what he settles on. Trevor hums a little in response to show he heard. He scratches a little at the shorter hairs at the nape of Ian’s neck on his next pass through before settling his hand there. Grounding him. Letting him finish his thoughts.

“It’s like we draw each other in, and it’s _hard._ Like we crash into each other no matter what’s between us.” Nothing could stop them from being together, then. Not hiding, not being caught, not being shot. Not fathers, not wives, not babies. Not prison. “There was so much that happened that should have kept us apart, but none of it did.”

Trevor’s breath hitches a little. Ian can feel his ribs give a little start stutter. Can hear the whoosh of air through his lungs.

Ian licks his lips and continues, “but then something will always flip over. And that’s when we can’t help but be pushed apart just as hard. It looks like nothing should be stopping us from coming together but we just can’t seem to touch.”

Ian’s rambling. He’s not making sense. He’s not explaining it right. Magnets? What the fuck, Ian.

The hand in his hair clenches once and relaxes. Rubbing a bit more firmly through his hair, pushing Ian’s face closer to Trevor’s skin. Ian takes a calming breath of him. His no-name body wash, his old-spice deodorant, his post-sex musk. He could love this smell, he might already love this smell.

“Why didn’t you go with him this time?” Trevor asks. It’s a hard fucking question. Trevor has never shied away from hard questions. He asks like he knows the answer isn’t that Ian was so in love with Trevor he couldn’t leave him behind. Ian thinks that answer really would get him kicked out of Trevor’s life for good.

“He might not have set a match to my life, but I would have set a match to his,” is what Ian ends up answering.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the open communication shown between Ian and Trevor throughout Seasons 7 and even 8. Trevor shows incredible empathy towards Ian even after being cheated on and it's a shame that Ian's mania forces them into a situation where Trevor needs to break it off. I think him and Mickey are much more alike than different.


End file.
